The Murders Girlfriend
by Romancelover1321
Summary: Sakura is a babysitter for the newborn Sasuke. What happens when Itachi starts to fall in love with her and she falls in love with him back.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I thought of this three-shot. I know I am supposed to be updating my other story but I need a little break.

Summary: Sakura Haruno is a babysitter for the newborn Sasuke. What happens when Itachi starts to fall for her and fast?

Sakura Haruno

Looks: Shoulder length pink hair and green eyes

Age: 16

Rank: Chunnin

Itachi Uchiha

Looks: Long and tied in a ponytail black hair and black eyes

Age: 16

Rank: Anbu

Sasuke Uchiha

Looks: Black hair and black eye

Age: 6 months old and turns 1 year old during 6 months later scene

Rank: none

A long scream echoed in the busy hospital. Scream after scream came but through all the commotion of the screaming, a soft comforting voice could was heard. They were in a white hospital room, two-tired woman and a calm man. One had black hair with black orbs that held kindness and love. Sweat covered her body and she had a hospital gown on.

The other woman hair was styled in mid high ponytails, she had amber brown eyes that usually held a cold glare, now was patient and kind. "Keep pushing I see a head." With one more scream a little baby purple from being in the womb was in the blond-haired women arms.

"It's a boy." The blond-haired woman told the couple. She then gently placed the newborn in the mother's arms.

"Fukaku, aren't you happy?" He nodded his head of ebony hair.

"What would you like to name the boy, Mrs. Uchiha?"

The woman thought for a moment and then answered "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

(6 months later)

Mikoto was standing in a dark blue room, rocking a light blue bundle in her arms. Her husband, Fukaku watched her with a worried look. She had been this way for 6 months. She came running to the newborns every cry. She came into the room every night rocking the baby back and forward, and would stay there until her legs with numb and couldn't hold her own weight anymore.

"Honey, why don't we go to dinner for tonight?" His wife looked at him shocked.

"Didn't we go out to Ivy's a couple weeks ago?" She asked trying to find an argument and convince him to let her stay here.

"That was a year ago." He stated with a smirk.

"Oh." She sighed in defeat. "I'll go but I'm calling a babysitter."

"You don't trust your own son." He asked, confusion lacing his voice

"I want to trust him but he is an ANBU captain and they are always called for duty." He nodded his head in agreement and watched his wife pick up the phone, muttered a few words. They both walked down the stairs.

"Itachi we are leaving and I called a babysitter!"

(10 minutes later)

A girl with Sakura petal colored hair walked through the door of the Uchiha compound. Itachi, who was in the house at the time, felt her presence and with a blink of an eyelash he was behind her, a kunai pressed to her neck.

Instead of screaming and shaking in fear, she stayed still and tensed and her body tensed automatically.

"Would you kill a fellow shinobi?" He stopped, still holding the kunai to her neck.

"What are you doing here, _Haruno?_" She chuckled and he pressed the kunai closer to her throat.

"I'm the babysitter for your little brother." He nodded his head and retracted his arm to his side. She ran up the up the stairs but not before muttering something about dam Uchiha.

(Two weeks later)

Sakura stood in the living room of the Uchiha compound, which was decorated lavishly. Mikoto was hardily putting her black coat.

"Sakura I'm sorry it is such late notice." She apologized for the hundredth time.

"It's okay. I don't mind watching the little angel."

"Thank you" Mikoto slipped on her shoes. "Also, Itachi is home." Then without another word, Mikoto slipped out of the agar door.

With his impeccable timing, Itachi walked into the room. He stopped, looked at me and then decided to open his mouth.

"Well if it isn't the pink hair bitch." Sakura looked stunned for a moment but then her she got a hard rage burned like a green fire in her eyes. She came closer gradually until she was right in front of him. Then she brought her hand up and it hovered over his cheek. Then she swung her hand across his cheek, leaving a nice bright slight pinkish red handprint.

"How dare you insult me? Just because your some stupid prodigy doesn't give you, the damn right to treat people like they are a nuisance and don't have emotions. You are such-" Sakura stopped her rant when she saw Itachi saw his face with an amused smirk. Then in an instant, he disappeared with a clear white smoke leaving the evidence he was there. She looked around, left, right, left; right until she was satisfied that he wasn't there.

"Stupid Uchiha" She muttered before walking up the stairs to go check on Sasuke.

(1 week later)

She found herself for the third time walking through the door of the Uchiha compound into the lavish living room. Mikoto again walked through the door, but not before without a thank you and a warning that she didn't make food for Sasuke. Sakura just nodded her head, even though she knew she didn't Mikoto didn't see.

Sakura turned around when she saw the last person she wanted to see. Itachi stood their leaned against the doorway in all too seductive way.

"Well if isn't' the pink haired bitch." Sakura stuck her tongue out and walked to the kitchen.

"I liked it better when you were quiet." She yelled from the other room, while pulling out a clear glass jar with a chubby babies face printed on it. She took a bowl, dumped the mushy food for the jar, and put it in a bowl. Itachi followed her and stood right behind her.

"Either you want to die early or you like me?" Sakura asked Itachi. Itachi then took his hand on the edge of the counter on either side of her torso and brought his pale lips to her slightly red ears.

"Make sure you can back up those threats." Like the other two times he disappeared, a puff of smoke dancing over the spot he was a couple seconds before.

(6 months later)

Sakura found herself walking thorough the door of the Uchiha compound but this time she came on her own free will. She found Mikoto on the leather coach cooing a one-year-old Sasuke. He giggled at these actions and asked to be tickled even more. She did this request but stopped when she saw Sakura standing there, shifting on her right and left leg, fiddling with her hands.

"Sakura, I didn't call you here." She fiddled with her hands even more. Sasuke saw Sakura and ran to her, clawing her with his dull nails to go up.

"Well I'm about to go on a mission and I wanted to have a day with Sasuke." Sasuke heard this and spoke yes. Sakura looked at him and picked up. He hugged her and nuzzled her head into his small shoulder. He struggled under her grip for her nose had tickled him. She brought her head up and could not help but chuckle at him. He was happy at hearing the sound of her laughter and he laughed along with her. Mikoto smiled at the seen. She nodded at Sakura, who saw this and made her mouth say thank you. She said your welcome and watched her leave to a special place that only Sasuke and she knew.

Itachi then walked in and watched the duo leave. He might as well check his brother since he had to go report is his mission anyway.

(In a meadow)

Sakura sat in a field watching Sasuke examine the tulips, roses, lilies, and more. He then noticed a lone Sakura tree looking at the petals. He picked them up and examined the. He ripped some apart and when he couldn't put them back together he just settled on examine them. Then he waddled over to Sakura, a handful of petals in hand. When he was close, enough she picked him up and put her in his lap.

"This Sasuke is a Sakura petal. The tree blooms in the spring and in the winter it is to cold for them to survive."

Itachi watched her explain the petal with an amused smirk. She acted like a mother and she loved Sasuke with all her heart.

"Hey Sasuke you want to play tag?" The boy looked at her confused as if he didn't know this game called tag. Sakura laughed at his curious look. "The game is you have to chase me and then tap my leg-she then touched his leg gently to show- then it is my turn to try and catch me." Sasuke nodded his head in understanding, climbed out of Sakura's lap, and then ran as fast as his little leg could.

Sakura slowly got up and slowed her pace s she kept missing Sasuke. Sasuke noticed this and he stopped while Sakura couldn't' stop in time and she landed on top of him. She quickly rolled off him incase she was suffocating him of air. He then laid down on his back and watched the clouds. He didn't notice Sakura staring at him with a small smile on her angelic face. She then noticed another charka even thought it is faint.

She threw a kunai in the direction of the charka. Itachi then came out with the thrown kunai between his index and his middle finger. Oh, his face was the accursed amused smirk that never seemed to disappear. He threw the kunai back at her and she caught it with the tip of the kunai a centimeter in front of her little bit bigger than average fore head. (Unusual fact my fore head is like Sakura's so NO MAKING FUN OF ME!)

"What do you want Itachi?' Sakura asked venom laced voice.

"You sound so happy to see me." Itachi teased her. Sakura snorted at this comment.

"Just answer the question." She demanded.

"Nothing just to watch you two play." Sakura looked at him in disbelief and muttered under her breath stalker.

"I have a proposition for you. Why don't we play a game of tag? No ninjutsu or genjutsu, tajustus and weapons are allowed though. If you when I will leave you alone. If you lose, well all I want is a kiss, do we have a deal?" Itachi stretched out his hand to her she looked him in the eyes to see if this was a trick. After analyzing every angle in her head, she took his hand and he helped her up. Then the chase began.

Sakura backed up and threw several kunai at Itachi. Him being the Anbu he was he, he dodged the gracefully. Above him Sakura reached out her arm but Itachi stepped a good foot around her and threw a kunai at her, which grazed her arm, making a trail of blood trickle down her arm. After cursing a profanity, she looked up, nothing, left, nothing, right, black speck. Sakura looked at it again and found a black midnight hair on the bush. She chuckled, spun her kunai in a fighting position and charged at the bush. Itachi knew she found him so he jumped out of the tree and charged at her with a kunai in fighting position.

Both metals clashed, one face was determined the other amused. They jumped apart and Sakura swung her arm with the kunai, only to be blocked by Itachi. She turned swing her leg to his mid section but he caught her ankle. He then threw her to a tree, creating a small dent. He was in front of her and pressed his warm body against her sweaty one. He brought his lips to her ears and whispered I won. Then he moved his to her plump strawberry ones and kissed her senseless.

Sasuke sat up, looking around for his babysitter, only to realize that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Murders Girlfriend part two.

Sakura Haruno

Looks: Same as last chapter

Age: 17

Rank: Jounin

Itachi Uchiha

Looks: Same as last chapter

Age: 17

Rank: Missing Nin

Ai (means love)

Looks: Pink hair and midnight black eyes

Age: Newborn

Rank: None

(You will figure out who she is later)

They were in her overly pink room, Sakura wax sitting on his lap with her head on Itachi's muscular chest. Itachi was running his hand through her unusual yet natural hair. He then stroked her neck with his soft hands that surprisingly wasn't calloused and roughened by his difficult, complicated and mind boggling lifestyle.

_Flashback_

_Itachi and Sakura sat in the same position as they were now expect they just started dating. Sakura's hate began to waver and soon she came to notice the little habitats and flaws of Itachi but they didn't seem to bother her. They actually turned her on. Therefore, in 3 months she fell in love with him. _

_She nuzzled her head into his neck, her lips and nose gently rubbing against Itachi's clothed shoulder. An electric bolt ran down Itachi's and to hold back his lust he clutched her waist tightly. She gasped in surprise but then arranged she pressed herself as close as she could to him. He held his breath and kept his cold façade. _

"_I love you." It was the first time that she said those sweet swords. They were laced with guinea sincerity and a longing for this wonderful yet unpredictable longing for love. _

_He smiled and buried his face in her pink locks while whispering I love you too the same laced tone._

_End of Flashback_

Itachi smiled as the memory flashed before his eyes. That was the first time they had said I love you to each other and they meant it, unconditionally. Sakura looked up at Itachi, to see him smiling one of those rare smiles. Soon a crestfallen expression formed on her heart shaped face. She looked at the wall, the thoughts in her head swirling violently like a tornado.

"Are you leaving tonight?" Sakura asked in a barley audible voice but Itachi heard it all the same. His rare smile then fell into the usual frown, his forehead creased.

"Yes." He didn't mumble but said it in a calm voice that didn't portray what battle was really happening in his head "Are you ready?" Sakura looked confused but that confusion left when she was gently pressed against the wall with Itachi playing with the zipper of her blouse. She grabbed his hand to stop him and took a breather. She then nodded her head and slowly, finger by finger lifter her hand off Itachi's. He then pulled down the zipper.

Itachi watched her chest rise and fall in a rhythmic motion, the thin blanket showing her creamy shoulders. Her pink locks curled on her shoulders, the moonlight causing a gently halo over head, making an average man to believe she was an angel the golden lands. Itachi got up, got dressed. He was about to leave when he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a few words before leaving in a cloud of colorless and odorless smoke.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open before showing her emerald green eyes to the empty room. Her eyes looked around frantically for signs of another human being when her eyes found a note. She reached for the note, grabbed the edge and pulled it to her.

**Dear Sakura,**

**I love you and no other woman will ever compare to you. **

**Itachi**

(Week later)

Sakura sat on the counter glancing nervously at the white pregnancy test. It's just a test she reminded herself and slowly grabbed the test. She looked at the test where it had two blue lines. She knew what that mean. She was pregnant with Itachi's child. Instead of causing a panic, she felt the urge to laugh. It was like all the books she read, the girl falls in love with boy, boy has sex with girl, boy leaves and then the girl is pregnant with boys child. It was classic. She just hoped this story would have a happy ending.

(3 months later)

Sakura leaned on the counter waiting for the next customer. She was bored and nobody came to Ino's flower shop. She felt a nudge in her stomach. She patted her stomach and cooed.

_Flashback _

_Ino opened her door to a disheveled Sakura. Ino looked shocked but didn't have time to ask._

"_Are you going to let me in or are you going to let me stand here and freeze?" With a roll of her eyes, Ino stepped inside and plopped on the couch. Sakura stepped in closed the door and sat down by Ino._

"_So what happened to you Forehead girl? You never come here unless it is really important." _

"_Ino pig I have a secret and you can't tell anyone." At this Ino perked up. Sakura knew this might be a bad idea but Ino once kept a secret that she almost turned to a lesbian. _

"_I'm pregnant." Ino stood there with her mouth agape. _

"_Who is the father?" Ino asked, she was about to squeal in joy if it was Gaara who she had a crush on for forever. _

"_Itachi Uchiha." Ino was not shocked but stunned beyond words._

"_YOU ARE PREGANAT WITH A MASS MURDERS CHILD!" Sakura leaned over and put her hand over Ino's loud mouth. No, wonder why she had a bad feeling. Most likely, the whole village and Suna heard. _

"_Shut up the village would have heard you." Sakura hissed. Ino instantly nodded and threw Sakura off her. _

"_Okay but don't expect me to be quiet." _

_End of Flashback_

Sakura's memory ended early when she heard a familiar voice.

"Can I have a dozen carnations?" There stood her ex-crush, Gaara asked in his normal cold façade.

(Akatsuki)

Itachi walked into the dark room with the only light on a man with ginger short hair and multiple piercing. The most interesting feature was his multi ringed eyes, this mans name was Pein. Pein was sitting on a chair a dangerous aura dancing around him.

"You are impressive Mr. Uchiha. You will be partners with Kisame. Dismissed." With that, Itachi left with Kisame, a throbbing pain in his heart. He knew why he felt this pain but what could he do about it.

(3 months later, Sakura is 6 months pregnant)

Sakura's small nudge became a round belly. She laid in bed thinking about what was happening in her life. She did not know if to be proud of her baby or mad at it. She loved the child and Ino kept telling her to hate Itachi yet she knew she could not, no matter how hard she tried. It was an impossible task. For some odd reason she knew Itachi loved her and that's all she need to know.

(Akatsuki)

Itachi and Kisame stepped into the cold, dark, single-lighted conference room.

"I need your to find Orochimaru's hide out. When you found out come back to the base and DON'T do anything. You have as long as it takes. Dismissed. " Both left without another word or thought.

(2 months and 1 week later, Sakura is 8 months and 3 weeks pregnant)

Sakura walked out of the door, clutching the pictures of her baby to her chest. Only one more week and she get to hold her.

Itachi walked out of the door, wincing at the sharp pain in his left side. He walked down, Akatsuki cloak off and with Kisame. He ignored the others when he saw a flash of pink. Then her face burned in his memory.

"Sakura." The said girl turned around to see her lover. She ignored her big stomach and ran to him. Automatically she hugged him and he hugged her back. He buried his head in her pinks locks and when he finally felt the large bump from pressed against her stomach.

He lifted up his head and gently pushed her away only to see a big bump.

"I see your pregnant. Do you know the gender?"

"No but all I know that the baby is yours." Kisame decided to walk in, thinking that Itachi was taking to long. He turned the corner to see a pink hair woman or man in Itachi's arms, a stomach separating them from getting any closer.

Kisame got closer, saw that was a woman, and that she was pregnant. He just barley heard that she was pregnant with his baby. He got behind the pink haired woman before he spoke.

"Well this settles if your gay or not." Instead of jumping in surprise, the woman rolled her eyes and muttered something like it had better not be another stupid hyperactive ninja. Kisame grinned.

"At least she is not boring." She giggled and rested he head on Itachi's shoulder.

"I heard you joined the Akatsuki but I didn't think they allowed any idiots." Kisame went to punch her when Itachi grabbed his wrist and bent it back without breaking it.

"Hurt her and I will kill you." Taking his warning ungratefully, he yanked out his wrist, walked away, and mumbled something about cold-hearted, possessive bastards. Sakura giggled, pecked him on the lips and she watched him walk away. He had a small smile, the rare smiles that he only flashed at her. She watched him walk away but in the back of her mind, she knew he would come back no matter what.

(1 week later)

Sakura screamed while the woman kept encouraging to keep pushing.

"Unless you want to go through this shut because I am pushing!" She was in a bad mood because this child was as stubborn as her mother and decided that she didn't want to come out. The baby finally was fully out, not without a lot of yelling.

The woman held a now red baby in a pink blanket.

"Her name is Ai."

"What?" The nurse was confused at the random outburst.

"I know it is a girl. Her name is Ai Uchiha. Don't ask any questions." The nurse simply nodded at the threat, handed her the newborn girl and left, more like ran, out the door.

Then Sakura looked down at her child, who had black eyes, that were curious and three little pink strands defied gravity and stuck up. Whatever anger she melted away with one look at her new daughter and prayed to God that the devil wouldn't take her away.

So what do you think? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey the reason I made Ai pinked haired and blacked eyed was because, a. black haired green eyed was so cliché to me b. I wanted her to have looks from both parents not just one c. well I didn't read this combo in any ItaSaku fics

Sakura Haruno

Looks: Same as previous chapter

Age: 33

Rank: Jounin

Itachi Uchiha

Looks: Same as previous chapter

Age: 33

Rank: Missing Nin

Ai Uchiha

Looks: Waist length pink hair, midnight black eyes

Age: 16

Rank: Chunnin

Ai watched as her uncle kicked her father in the heart causing her father to fall to the ground. Ai watched in shock, how could his own brother hurt him like this.

"DADDY! DADDY! Fight back; don't let him push you around like this! DADDY!" Ai screamed as loud as she could, tears forming in her midnight black eyes. She was about to run to him, kick his brothers but back to Sound Village, then she would save him. She would have done all that but Deidara wrapped his arms to his chest. His mouths bit the cloth of her t-shirt so she could only struggle in his tight grasp.

"Ai this is what your father wanted yeah. I'm surprised that he even lasted this long yeah. Let him go yeah." Ai thrashed and kicked uselessly in his grasp while the tears rolled down her face. Ai watched from the corner of her eyes as her mother bit her lip, tears streaking down her face. Then they heard it. A sick crunching sound that made your stomach churn. Her uncle had stabbed his sword into his heart and it proved to much for both woman.

Sakura, her mother turned around and cried in Kisame's shoulder, while Kisame wrapped an arm around her waist, his eyes showing his sympathy.

Ai was different though.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" She yelled over again, hoping by some chance he would rise, completely healed and come back take her in his protective arms and wipe away all of her tears.

She wanted him to take her mom into this hug and him kiss her on the lips with a passion that no other man could dare to compete. Nevertheless, no matter how she told herself these fruitless delusions he still lay limp and broken. Blood covered his chest and he grew paler by the second. She never believed in fairy tales but now she wished one would come true.

Her uncle looked up, not sparing her a glance but at her mother. In his eyes was anger and love. How could he love her? He just killed her husband how could HE dare LOVE her.

Sakura looked up right at that moment and was instantly caught in Sasuke's dark orbs. Instead, she saw that little boy she played with and raised. She wanted the Sasuke who laughed and smiled his innocent smile. She wanted the Sasuke who looked up at his brother and tried to be as good as him. She wanted the Sasuke she held in her arms and cooed at in delight. She knew that Sasuke was long gone but she could only see that little boy, not the villain he became. Those images were forever burned into her head, while the evil ones hid in the darkest corner of her mind and started their own collection of dust.

Ai kept wishing he would just burn in hell and she would watch him while smirking in happiness. It was another fruitless delusion that she prayed to God that would come true. She saw the memory of her father being stabbed, over and over again and the sickening stomach-churning crunch, the blood gushing out and the small whimper of pain from her father. It would forever haunt her in her dreams. She knew she would get revenge against her uncle, one way or another. Ai watched as her uncle left without a word, he just turned on his shoed heel and ignored her raged glare. Oh, she would get revenge, if it was the last thing she would do.

Once Sasuke was far away and they knew he wouldn't be coming back, the two women ran to the long fallen man. Sakura went to take the sword out of his but was stopped by her husbands hands grabbed her wrist. Sakura instantly stopped and nodded her head while Ai looked between her mother and her father.

"Ai do you remember that story I told you."

_Flashback_

_A six-year-old Ai sat in her mothers lap, looking at the night stars. Ai was always curious and so today she decided to ask her mom the forbidden question._

"_Mommy, what was my daddy like?" Sakura looked at her daughter, and sighed knowing this question would come up soon._

"_I'm going to tell you a story tonight. This is a story about a Man, who was a prodigy and believed to have the perfect life but the truth he was lonely, and Woman, who was considered to be an angel and the attention of many men's eyes but want to be loved unconditionally, who fell in love. One day the Man's mother to babysitter calls the mother asks the Woman to watch her 6-month-old son while she went out with her husband. The Woman agreed and in 10 minutes, she made it to the Man's house. The Man didn't know the Woman was coming so he threatened to kill her if she didn't tell the reason why she came. The Woman was a ninja so she stayed calm and told him her reason. He then left and she went up the stairs to the little baby." _

"_Was the Woman mad?" Ai asked, imaging the woman was her mother walk up the stairs saying the weirdest words in history. _

"_Why yes she walked up the stairs and the Man said she muttered Chi. That was the Man's last name." At this Ai laughed and let her mother continue her story. "The next encounter was a week later. _

_The parents of the Man just left and with the Man's impeccable timing the man entered and said a comment that made the Woman mad. The Woman smacked the man and told him off. The man was shocked because this is the first time this happened to him. He left before he got in any more trouble. Then 6 months later the Woman was playing with the Man's little brother and he decided to make a deal with her. The Man made a deal with the Woman that they would play game of tag and if she won, he would leave her alone and if he one he got a kiss. The Woman agreed but lost and the man took her first kiss. _

_Soon the Woman fell in love with the Man. Soon the Woman got pregnant with the Man's baby. The Woman had the Man's baby but she heard bad news about him. That he killed all his families expect his little brother. The little brother than swore that he would kill Itachi and come back to his love the Woman." Her mother just stopped talking and examined the stars._

"_Mom is that the end of the story?" Ai asked, she wanted to know why the story ended so soon. _

"_The story doesn't have an end, sweetie." Ai expected this explanation and looked at the stars with her mother. Maybe she will know the end of the story when she was older. _

_End of Flashback_

"So this is the end of the story." Ai whispered while she took her Dad's hand.

"I love you both. I never regretted loving you; you were the best thing that happened to me." He turned his head to Ai "I wanted to stay and watch you grow up then just that short hour. I wanted to be for your whole life." Then he turned his attention to lover. "If I could have stayed with you, I would have stayed with you till eternity. I would have never left." Then he grabbed both there hands. "I want you both to know I love you." Then he breathed his last dying breath and he closed his pale eyelids and while the tears from the women's eyes fell from their already tear streaked cheeks to his lifeless face. They both wished to God that he went to heaven and tried to forget those tempting fruitless delusions.

Two men and two women stood over a freshly shoveled and recovered grave. They wore black and the woman were crying, wishing God would take the beating, empty, and burning feeling in their hearts.

Sakura stared at her daughter and for a second she had envied her. Ai had someone to love her, to wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless, to remind her everyday that he loved her, that person was Deidara.

Kisame wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder and watched her put her head on his shoulder. He wished that one day she would move on and love him. It didn't have to be like Itachi but they could happy. Only time would show her how to move on.

Well that is the ending. I know it sucked but give me some suggestions how to fix it. Review.


End file.
